nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Until Death Do Us Part
'"Until Death Do Us Part" '''is the sixth episode of ''Renaissance, the sixth season, and the 126th episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on January 2, 2015. In the episode, Amy and Nicholas prepare to wed when the ceremony is interrupted by two familiar faces. In the past, Amy's father proves to be the root of some of her greatest problems. The Episode WEDDING CHAPEL CHRISTMAS DAY "Nick will stand here," the priest said, guiding Nicholas to one of the heart chairs. Amy stood at the other end of the aisle. "And the organist will play. MARCO!" The organist jerked upright. He began to play. "And no one will be giving you away?" the priest asked. Amy shook her head. "Her father is dead," Amy heard Nicholas say. Besides, Amy thought, even if he was alive, he would never have even attended the wedding. The organist played the aisle march. Amy made her way toward Nicholas. He was smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back. "I'll read all the regular drivel," the priest said, "And then, by law, I have to ask if anyone objects." "I OBJECT!" Amy and Nick whipped their heads to look at the end of the aisle. Amy screamed. Nick gasped. He grabbed his gun and fired at the two gentlemen at the end of the aisle. The Archduke and another man stood before them. "He's alive!" Amy shrieked. "What!" the priest said, "Who are they?" "WHY AREN'T THE BULLETS KILLING THEM IS THE REAL QUESTION!" Nick shouted. The organist tried running toward the exit. Kevin grabbed him and ripped out his heart. "IS HE REGINA?!" Amy screamed. "You'll pay Amy Solomon," Kevin said, blood dripping off his arm. "I OBJECT!" the other man repeated. "They're dead," Amy said to Nick, "They're dead. How are they alive?" "Call Blele," Nick said. Nick grabbed the shocked priest and pulled him behind the arch. Amy quickly dialed as Kevin made his way slowly up the aisle. "Who's the other guy?" Nick asked, "You recognize him?" "Yes," Amy said, crying, "It's my father." SCI-FI DINE-IN TWENTY-TWO YEARS AGO "Shouldn't you be at your father's campaign headquarters?" a woman asked Amy. Amy just smiled and hurried into the cafe. No, Amy thought, I shouldn't. Amy's father, Derek Solomon, was the Secretary of Main Street. He was up for reelection against Mathias Winter. When Amy was younger, she always supported her father, but now that she was 18, she could see clearly. He was corrupt. He accepted bribes. He was adulterous. He was...a bad father. And it pained Amy to see these practices continue. She tried telling the Edwardian Congress, but they dismissed her for her lack of proof. The best she could think of doing was campaigning against him. Amy sat in the far corner of the room and watched Mathias Winter speak. He had such eloquence. After his speech, he went around the room shaking hands. Amy made sure he came to her. "Oh," he said, "Ms. Solomon. How nice to see you." "It was an amazing speech!" Amy said, "I hope you win! You have my vote!" Winter sighed. He leaned in. "Ms. Solomon, you must understand my doubts of loyalty." Amy bit her lip and nodded. Winter moved on. Amy went back to her corner. The room suddenly fell silent. The crowd began to part. And then Derek Solomon appeared, his face red. "Amy," he whispered, "We're leaving." "Dad," Amy said, standing, "I can explain." "You don't have to," Derek Solomon said, "You're a disgrace." "A disgrace?!" Amy cried. Derek contorted his face. "Shut. Up," he hissed. "No, I won't!" Amy said. She began to become aware of the stares and silence of the crowd. "I'm entitled to my opinions!" Derek grabbed her arm. "Not under my roof." "Let. Me. GO!" Amy shouted, wrenching her arm from his grasp. Derek glared at her. "You are no longer my daughter." He turned and stalked out of the fundraiser. Amy hit her head on the wall and cried. SKY PRESENT DAY SPECKLE soared above the clouds as the helicopter darted for the wedding chapel. "It's on the outskirts!" Deeba said as the helicopter began its descent toward the former Gingerbread Empire. Simon gripped his vest. He realized Spencer was staring at him. "You need anything?" Simon asked. Spencer looked down. "I don't know." Simon turned away, slightly worried. Spencer cast a few more glances at Simon. What was it about him? There was something...something about him. "Spencer," the Mailman said. Spencer didn't move. He kept looking at Simon. "Spencer," the Maiman said, turning Spencer's head, "Are you okay?" Spencer cast one final glance toward Simon. "Yeah," he said, "I am." Deeba came over. She sat on the Mailman's other side. "What is all this about?" she asked. The Mailman refused to answer. He stared straight ahead. "Mind your business," he said harshly. Deeba stared. The Mailman knew she was seeing through him. It was unlike him to be harsh. "Touching down!" the pilot shouted. WEDDING CHAPEL "Dad," Amy said, slowly moving down the aisle. "BACK!" Nick screamed from the corner, hitting Kevin over the head with a chair. "Why are they made of gumdrops?" he cried. "Dad?" Amy said, outstretching her arm, "Is that really you?" Derek Solomon was disheveled. His eyes were glassed over. But unlike Kevin, his throat was not glowing blue. It was not glowing at all. "Dad, I'm sorry." "Amelia." "Dad!" Amy said, forcing a smile, "What are you doing here?" "You will burn." "Dad...?" Amy said, backing away. Derek lunged for her. Amy screamed as her father tackled her. Amy fought him, but she couldn't bring herself to hurt him. "OI!" Derek was hit over the head with a tranquilizer gun. "Oh thank God!" Amy said. SPECKLE spread out. "There's the Archduke!" Blake said. "Surround him!" Koala said. Deeba and Anna shot a few more tranquilizers into Derek's body. Amy turned away from it. "He's supposed to be dead!" she said to Anna. "One second," Anna replied. She charged toward the Archduke. SPECKLE plus Nick surrounded the Archduke. And they fired seven tranquilizer bullets at him. He collapsed. Nick ran to Amy. "Are you okay?" he asked, checking her for bruises. Amy turned around to look at her father. "He died," she said, "He did." TOWN SQUARE TWENTY YEARS AGO Amy's cell phone rang. She stopped beside a tree and answered. "Hello?" "Ms. Solomon?" the voice on the other side said. She sounded somber. "Yes," Amy said. "Hi," the woman said, "This is Jeanine Watercrest from the Battered Women Shelter in Space Mountain, Tomorrowland." Amy's eyes widened. "Oh?" Amy said. "Yvonne Solomon was brought in yesterday. She was beaten by her husband, Derek Solomon, on a beach in Autopia Earth. Two witnesses stopped the fight and brought her to a hospital. She named you as her contact. Can you pick her up?" Amy wrestled to find words. "Yes," she said, "Yes, I will pick her up. I...I'll be right there." "Would you like to speak to Yvonne now?" Jeanine Watercrest said. Amy nodded before remembering that Jeanine couldn't see her. "Yes! Yes, please." "Amy..." Yvonne said. She was hoarse. "Oh, God," Amy said, "What did Dad do to you?" "He found out..." Yvonne said, "About the money I've been sending you. Said I betrayed him just like you did. Struck me on the beach before storming off." "Are they treating you well there?" Amy asked. Yvonne gave a slight laugh. "Yes, dear." Yvonne spoke to someone in the background, probably Jeanine. "Amy, I'm gonna have to hang up. A gentleman is here to see me. I'll see you soon." They hung up. Amy started toward the Tomorrowland-VMK border. When her phone rang again. Amy answered. "Mom?" "Oh," a man said, "No. Is this Amy Solomon?" "Yes..." Amy said, "How can I help you?" "Good afternoon, I'm Sergeant Atkins of the Space Mountain patrol. I'm very sorry to inform you that your father, Derek Solomon, died on the SpaceWalk a few hours ago from a heart attack." Amy fell to her knees. "The body has been placed in a casket," Sergeant Atkins continued, "And it is to be delivered to his former residence." "Thank you," Amy said and hung up. She covered her mouth her hands. She ran for Central Plaza. She needed to be with her mother. WEDDING CHAPEL PRESENT DAY "He's dead!" Amy repeated. Koala gave her a hug. "So was the Archduke." "I'm sure you have some sort of explanation?" Nick asked. "Ah," the Mailman said, "Well...short or long story?" "Start with the short," Nick said. "Someone has the capacity to raise the dead and he has." Amy and Nick stared. The priest crossed himself. "What was that glow?" Amy asked. No one said anything. "They were so...brutal..." Nick said. "The resurrected bodies seem to be only that. It's as if their minds have no capacity for love. Or happiness. Or anything good. Just destruction." "Which is why I love them so much!" Everyone turned. The Necromancer was holding a small box at the door. "Wedding gift," he said, placing it on the ground. SPECKLE wielded their guns. "Mmm," the Necromancer said, "I really wouldn't do that." He snapped. Robotically, Kevin and Derek Solomon stood. The Necromancer moved his hand. They marched toward him. "Necks back," the Necromancer instructed. Kevin and Derek tilted back their heads. "Let me clear this up for you," the Necromancer said, "This blue glow means they have been resurrected prior to death. No glow means they have been resurrected post-mortem. It's an important distinction." "Why are you doing this?" Anna asked, her finger resting on the trigger of her gun. "Because you failed," the Necromancer snapped. He glared at Koala. "Remember the day you failed. Remember the Catalyst." MJENK HEADQUARTERS FIVE YEARS AGO "Next on the agenda," Koala said, flipping a page, "is the issue of starvation in the Boshane peninsula. Jake?" "Yeah," Jake said, lifting his pen, "One of every three children do not have food. I propose a widespread propaganda effort followed by donations. There really isn't much we can do in the winter." "That could work," Madi said, "We should start immediately. Should we dispatch a film crew?" "We could," Jake said, "But I don't know if..." The door opened. Koala peered around Jake. Someone descended the stairs. "Um," Koala said, "Hi." "Hi," Ellis said. He looked angry. "Look," Koala said, "This is really not a good time. Could we come find you later?" "No," Ellis said, grabbing ahold of the locked turnstile in front of him. "Open this," he said. "I'm sorry," Koala said, "That is not protocol. We're going to have to ask you to leave." "OPEN THIS!" Ellis screamed. WEDDING CHAPEL PRESENT DAY: CHRISTMAS "It was wrong," Koala said sternly, "to kill them. Madi, Jake, and Nutty." "Eh," the Necromancer said, "What's done is done. What is important though, is this." The Necromancer outspread his arms. Kevin and Derek's eyes widened. "The game is coming," they said together. Deeba cringed. "If you mean Xerxes," Anna said slowly, "She would have never chosen you." "And that's all you wanted," Koala said, "to be Xerxes." The Necromancer laughed. "No, no, Valerie. I don't want that. All I want is to play." "Yeah?" Deeba said, "BINGO!" Deeba swung her gun at his face. He fell to the ground. "KILL HER!" the Necromancer shouted. Kevin and Derek lunged for her. Simon leapt in front. Kevin tossed him aside. Derek grabbed her face. Deeba screamed. "STOP!" Simon cried, "Save it for the game!" The Necromancer panted. He snapped. "Indeed," he hissed as Derek and Kevin moved away from Deeba. The three fled the chapel. Deeba hugged Simon. "Thank you," she breathed. Simon patted her back. "Of course." "Well," Amy said, "That was terrifying." "On the bright side," Koala said, "today wasn't your wedding." Amy laughed. "What do you plan to do about those corpses?" Nick asked. "Not sure yet," the Mailman said, "Give us a few days maybe." Amy frowned. "You don't know how to stop them?" "How do you kill something that's already dead?" Spencer said. No one could provide an answer. THE NEXT DAY, DECEMBER 26 "Do you, Amelia Solomon, take Nicholas Walsh to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do," Amy said. "And do you, Nicholas Walsh, take Amelia Solomon to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do!" Nick beamed. "Then you may kiss the bride!" The room ruffled with reverence. Deeba was in the front, thinking that despite all the danger and death, the moments like these made her happy she joined SPECKLE. The food at the reception was amazing. Deeba loaded her plate with caviar, lobster, limes, even chocolate-covered melon. Which was weird. Why melon? Deeba tried to find Simon in the crowd. He was talking to Spencer. Deeba then felt odd, like she was being watched. She turned. The Mailman was behind her, staring straight through her at Simon and Spencer. He looked disturbed. "Uh...Mets?" Deeba said. The Mailman jumped. "Are you okay?" Deeba asked. Mets just nodded. Deeba followed his gaze. "Why do you care so much about who Spencer talks to?" "I don't," Mets said quickly. Deeba grinned. "You like him don't you?" "I love him," Mets said, "which is why I'm scared." "That makes zero sense," Deeba said, "Why are you scared?" "There are...circumstances," the Mailman said, "that might ruin us." "What kind of circumstances?" Deeba asked. "Sorry," Mets said and walked away. Deeba stared after him. "Hey," Simon said. "Hey!" Deeba said, "Have you tried the chocolate-covered melon?" "Um," Simon said, "No. I thought it was too eccentric." "I dare you!" Deeba said. Simon raised his hands. "Whoa...let's be civil." Deeba laughed and handed Simon one of her melon slices. "Together?" Simon asked. "One. Two. Three!" Deeba chanted. They ate the melon. Deeba's eyes widened. Simon turned to Deeba slowly. "This is fantastic," he said. "My life is complete," Deeba said. Their eyes locked. Simon leaned down and kissed her cheek. Deeba blushed. She then couldn't stop smiling. "More melon?" she asked. "MELON!" Simon exclaimed. In the distance, Blake watched with a growing grimace. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Amy's father, Derek, first mentioned in "The Army," was revealed in this episode to be a corrupt and hateful father, similar to Simon's, who disowned Amy and beat his wife. He also died on the SpaceWalk and was revived by The Necromancer. Another flashback to the Catalyst occured; the Necromancer interrupted a standard meeting. References When the Archduke rips out the organist's heart, Amy screams if he's Regina, a reference to Once Upon a Time. '' Jake mentions the Boshane Peninsula; this is a reference to Captain Jack Harknesses' home in ''Doctor Who. Trivia *The lines "I OBJECT" were inspired by Shrek. *In the broadcast, a girl screamed LET IT GO during Amy and her father's showdown. This was improvised on the spot and is not in the actual script. *Though it was not explicity stated, the time frame in which Amy's flashbacks occur is before the Archduke assumed his title. Therefore, relations between VMK and Tomorrowland were good. *The public said the revived corpses are like Daleks in that they have no capacity to love. *The Necromancer brings a wedding gift for NIck and Amy. Producers forgot about it in the writing and is therefore never addressed. Category:Episodes Category:Renaissance Episodes